


Tangled Up

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe being a dork as always, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Chloe's late to the party, much to Victoria's frustration.However, Chloe has a surprise in store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Amy, who prompted "I’m in kind of a Chloe x Victoria mood~ Maybe at a party or somethin?"
> 
> First off I need to apologise to Amy bc this prompt was sent to me back in _October_ and I've been absolutely useless. BUT! Inspiration struck at last and here it is.  <3 Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> EDIT: Now with extra beta'd flavour; courtesy of Morven and Molly! <3

Victoria slowly sipped on the champagne she held in her left hand; her right held her phone, which she was using to check the time... for the tenth time in as many minutes. The band played a slow, relaxing tune in the background, soothing some of her mounting frustration.

19:16

She let out an aggravated sigh. Chloe was late. True, this party wasn’t the most engaging or important thing they could be doing this evening, but they _did_ promise to come.

And Chloe was really, _really_ late.

_I swear, if I have to deal with this alone..._

She quickly typed out the third message of the evening, sending it to Chloe.

_'I'm waiting for four more minutes; if you aren't here by then... well, it'll be a surprise. :) :)'_

Hitting enter, she slipped the phone back into her pocket. She was about to finish off her champagne, but then, right behind her, she heard the very distinct tinkling message tone that Chloe had on her phone (she really needed to play that underwhatever game already; Chloe had been insisting on it more and more).

Victoria closed her eyes, then turned away from the refreshments table and opened them.

And there Chloe was; clad in her usual two-piece suit and with her signature cheeky grin on her face. Victoria felt the familiar hackles rise, but stamped them down.

 _'There'll be time for wiping that smirk off her face later. Focus, Victoria!'_ she thought to herself. Inhaling deeply, she put her hands on her hips and fixed Chloe with her best peeved glare.

"Care to explain why you're late?" she said imperiously.

... or as imperiously as she could while Chloe was smiling at her.

_Fuck._

"Sorry about that; had a bit of an emergency to attend to," Chloe said, scratching the back of her head nervously, looking apologetic for the first time.

Victoria blinked, a worried crease appearing on her forehead. She eased her stance and came closer to Chloe, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Was something wrong with one of your students?"

"Nah, just... um, I'll tell you later; i-it's a surprise," Chloe stammered--actually _stammered_ \--out. It was enough to confuse the hell out of Victoria. "Let's enjoy the party for a bit, ok?" she said, offering her arm to Victoria.

Victoria narrowed her eyes and pursed her mouth, before nodding. She hooked her arm around Chloe's, walking towards the crowd together.

After about ten minutes of mingling, Chloe visibly took a deep breath and turned to Victoria.

"So... can we dance a bit?" Chloe tried asking nonchalantly. Emphasis on _tried_ ; Victoria could read her like a book.

"You? Dance? First you're mysteriously late, then you want to _dance_? You don’t like dancing! What _are_ you up to, Chloe?" Victoria asked incredulously.

Chloe's expression turned frustrated for a few seconds, before she put a pleading look on, clasping her hands together. "Just... indulge your girlfriend whom you love very, very much, ok?" she said.

Victoria stared at her for a moment, then heaved a big sigh. "I just know I'm going to regret this, but... alright. There better not be a repeat of last year, Chloe, or so help me..."

"Hey! I told you that was an accident!" Chloe protested. She pouted, muttering under her breath. "Will I ever live that down...?"

"Never," Victoria said airily, smirking like a satisfied cat.

Soon, Chloe led her to the dance floor, nervous but determined. They stopped in a free space, anticipation filling the air. Victoria looked up at Chloe, ready to start slowly spinning together, when Chloe pulled back with one of her legs outstretched and the other bent at the knee, placing one of her arms on Victoria's waist and the other on her shoulder.

Victoria's eyes widened at the _very_ familiar pose, her jaw dropping a little. Without warning, Chloe grinned and spun her around, stepping around and pulling her back in, holding one of Victoria's hands outstretched to the side.

Shaking off her incredulousness, Victoria's body automatically got into the familiar rhythm of the tango, dancing and spinning with Chloe effortlessly.

"You... when did you learn to tango? And why?!" Victoria asked in wonder.

"Just... well, wanted to do something nice for you." Chloe shrugged, continuing to lead the dance.

Victoria shook her head, a smile forming slowly. She decided not to interrupt the dance by kissing Chloe senseless, and focused on matching Chloe's movements.

Chloe did _everything_ perfectly. After a few minutes, they skidded to a halt into the ending pose, Chloe's face barely a hair's breadth above Victoria's, both of them coming down from the rush. Chloe smirked slightly and kissed Victoria on the nose, making her scrunch her face in surprise.

"You call that a kiss, Price?" Victoria asked with a raised eyebrow. Chloe smiled wider at the challenge, straightening up and scooping Victoria into her arms, kissing her deeply.

A minute later, they separated, grinning. Victoria cleared her throat a bit. "Was this why you were late today?"

Chloe winced slightly. "Yeah... when I went to pay the last of the training fees, my instructor demanded to see that I could do it perfectly one last time; I told her about how I wanted to surprise you." she said sheepishly.

Victoria huffed in amusement. "Good. My feet are thankful to her."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at Victoria. "Don't make me tickle you."

They both chuckled, hugging each other again. Victoria leaned her chin on Chloe's shoulder, whispering a quiet "Thank you."

Chloe planted a soft kiss on her head. They continued their embrace, lost in each other and the music of the night.


End file.
